Orange meanie
by Zhen Lo
Summary: [Chp 5 is Up !] Jeon Wonwoo mendapatkan sebuah surat. Ternyata yang mengirim surat itu adalah dirinya sendiri ! Kok bisa ? (Di adaptasi dari manga Orange). Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu (Meanie) RnR ?
1. Orange

**ORANGE**

 **Author : Zhen Lo**

 **Genre : Drama, psychological, Romance, School life, Shoujo, Slice of life, Tragedy**

 **Summary :**

Pada suatu hari, Jeon Wonwoo menerima surat yang ditulis untuk dirinya dari sepuluh tahun di masa depan. Surat itu membacakan peristiwa yang tepat dari hari ke hari, termasuk murid pindahan baru ke dalam kelasnya yang bernama Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo dari masa depan berulang kali menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki banyak penyesalan, dan dia ingin memperbaiki ini dengan memastikan Wonwoo dari masa lalu dapat membuat keputusan yang tepat terutama mengenai Mingyu. Terlebih lagi yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa ia mengetahui sepuluh tahun kemudian, Mingyu tidak lagi bersama mereka.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Cerita dia diambil dari manga karya Takaga Ichigo dan Live Actionnya. Sayahanya membuat ulang dengan versi sendiri. Jadi kemungkinan alur akan ada perubahan atau cerita ini tidak mirip dengan aslinya. Jika tidak suka dengan pairing atau cerita yang saya buat, tidak usah membaca. Karena saya juga masih seorang pemula—banget.**

 **WARNING ! Tokoh-tokoh di cerita ini OOC berat. Saya hanya meminjam nama sebagai kepentingan (?) cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini baru Summary aja. Review ? Kalau yang berminat lumayan, Zhen bakal update chapter satunya. Thankssu ^?^


	2. Chapter 1

**ORANGE**

 **Chapter 01 : Letter One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Tanda** ** _{.. ..}_** **itu isi suratnya ya, biar lebih gampang.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ Changwon, 06 April 2006 - Musim Semi ]

Pagi itu, semester baru sudah dimulai.

Namun, sial bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Semalam ia lupa untuk mengatur jam alarm nya. Jadilah ia sekarang berlari agar tidak terlambat masuk sekolah.

Karena—demi tuhan, ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo bangun kesiangan. Ingatkan Woonwoo untuk mencatat di buku hariannya nanti.

Sepertinya Wonwoo masih bisa bernapas lega karena ia datang tepat pada waktunya. Karena ini masih awal semester, jadi hanya perkenalan dan beberapa kata sambutan dari wali kelas.

Wonwoo teringat sesuatu. Tadi pagi ia mendapat surat di rumahnya. Karena sudah kesiangan, Wonwoo tidak sempat membaca isi surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas untuk dibacanya nanti.

Karena tidak tertarik mendengar ceramah dari Jung saem—wali kelasnya tahun ini—Wonwoo membuka tasnya dan mengambil surat yang tadi pagi diterimanya.

Wonwoo melirik sebentar kearah Jung saem sambil membuka surat itu. Setelah dibuka, Wonwoo membaca surat itu dengan perlahan.

 _{_ _….. Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Untukku yang di tahun kedua SMA, bagaimana keadaanmu, baik ?_

 _Aku menulis surat ini untukmu dari sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Jika kamu bingung mengapa aku menulis untuk mu yang saat ini, itu karena aku mempunyai sesuatu, bukan hal yang penting, hanya saja aku perlu memberitahumu._

 _Aku harap kamu tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Dengan surat ini, aku menulis apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan ketika itu terjadi, kamu bisa memilih sikap yang benar. …}_

Wonwoo tertawa dalam hati. Ini pasti sebuah lelucon, pikirnya.

"Saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Wonwoo menatap wali kelasnya. "Tunggu bapak panggilkan." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jung saem keluar kelas dan Wonwoo kembali membaca suratnya.

 _{… 6 April._

 _Pertama. Di pagi hari, karena kamu lupa mengatur jam alarmmu, untuk pertama kalinya kamu bangun kesiangan. ..}_

Wonwoo menatap surat itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya_ , pikir Wonwoo.

 _{.. Kemudian akan ada murid pindahan dari Seoul di kelasmu. Namanya Kim Mingyu ..}_

'Murid pindahan ? Kim Mingyu ?'. Saat Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dalam otaknya, pintu kelasnya terbuka dan Jung saem muncul dengan seorang pria yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kita punya murid pindahan dari Seoul. Dia Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo yang awalnya menatap surat itu langsung mendongak ke arah papan tulis saat mendengar perkataan Jung saem.

Matanya tak lepas dari seorang pria dengan kulit tan yang kini berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Dia pindah kemari bulan lalu, dan ini pertama kalinya dia tinggal di Changwon. Baiklah, silahkan sampaikan salam perkenalan." Ucap Jung saem. Pria itu mengangguk dan menatap teman satu kelasnya.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Mingyu sedikit membungkuk. Kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan dari satu kelas. "Salam kenal !" Mereka menjawab serentak.

"Ah, tempat dudukmu di sebelah Wonwoo." Jung saem mununjuk bangku kosong disebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang masih terkejut kembali menatap isi surat itu.

 _{… Dia akan duduk disebelahmu. }_

Tampar Wonwoo sekarang juga.

 **=O=**

Setelah bel pulang berdering, seluruh siswa langsung berhambur keluar kelas untuk pulang. Apalagi tadi ada pemberitahuan sekolah hanya setengah hari. Biasa, awal semester.

Wonwoo merapikan alat tulisnya. Matanya melirik Mingyu yang juga merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Wonwoo ! Ayo kita pulang bersama !" Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat dengan semangat mendatangi meja Wonwoo disusul tiga orang lainnya.

"Untuk makan siang, kita bisa ke rumahku dan memakan beberapa roti." Yang bermata sipit menambahkan. "Eh ? Boleh ?" Wonwoo bertanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Ah, Kim Mingyu !" Mingyu yang berada di ambang pintu kelas berbalik menghadap Wonwoo dan teman-temannya. "Ayo ikut kami ! Roti kami enak loh."

"Aku sih ingin rasa kari."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu."

Wonwoo berdiri dari kursinya. _'Mungkinkah ..'_ Wonwoo teringat isi surat tadi dan menatap Mingyu.

 _{… Kalian akan mengajak Mingyu pulang bersama. Tapi dia akan menolaknya. }_

"Um, hari ini aku ada sesuatu…" Mingyu menjawab agak pelan.

"Ayolah ! Tidak usah malu." Yang berambut coklat merangkul Mingyu. "Kami akan mengajakmu keliling Changwon." Lanjutnya.

"Benar. Jarang sekali jam sekolah hanya setengah hari."

 _{… Ps. Untuk hari itu saja, aku harap kamu tidak mengajak Mingyu. Tidak sepenuhnya.}_

Wonwoo bimbang. Apakah dia harus bilang pada teman-temannya tentang surat itu atau tidak.

"Baiklah, jika hanya sebentar." Mingyu berucap dan mereka langsung bersorak. Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu jika mengajaknya ?

 **=O=**

"Kami akan memperkenalkan diri." Yang berambut coklat berbicara. "Yang disamping kirimu, dia Kwon Soonyoung." Lanjutnya mununjuk pria dengan rambut hijau dan bermata sipit.

"Berikutnya Boo Seungkwan." Pria dengan wajah bulat itu membungkuk sedikit. "Lee Jihoon." Pria dengan rambut merah muda tersenyum kecil.

"Yang dibelakangmu Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menoleh kebelakangnya. "Dan aku Choi Seungcheol."

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Mingyu melihat keatas dan memperhatikan pohon-pohon yang menjulang ke atas. "Pohonnya besar sekali." Gumam Mingyu.

"Benarkan ? Pohon-pohon disini akan sangat bagus saat pertengahan musim semi." Seungcheol mununjuk-nunjuk pohon disekeliling mereka.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu bunga sakura bermekaran !" Ucap Soonyoung dengan semangat. "Benar ! Itu adalah momen terbaik !" Seungkwan menambahkan.

"Nanti bunga sakura itu tumbuh di seluruh tempat." Seungcheol membuat lingkaran besar ditangannya. "Bicara apa kau ini ?" Soonyoung bertanya.

"Aku bilang bunga sakura akan tumbuh diseluruh tempat !"

"Kalian salah. Bunga sakura itu mekar dari bawah makanya akan memenuhi jalan." Seungkwan yang Bicara. Semua mata menatap Seungkwan yang mengatakan hal bodoh.

"Waah kau benar Seungkwan !" Seungcheol mengangguk setuju.

"Bahkan orang bodoh sekali pun tidak akan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu." Jihoon menatap kedua nya dengan mengernyit.

"Berisik !" Seungkwan menatap sebal ke arah teman-temannya.

"Hahaha !" Itu suara Mingyu. Semua terdiam. Wonwoo menatap ke arah Mingyu disampingnya. "Dia tertawa."

Seungcheol mendekati Mingyu. "Bagian mana yang lucu ?" Mingyu dengan setengah tertawa menjawab. "Bunga sakura yang mekar di bawah. Bukan kah seharusnya bunga sakura mekar dari atas ?"

"Mingyu, kita ini sedang membicarakan bunga sakura di Changwon !" Mingyu kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya ide yang bagus mengajak Mingyu.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang dan sesekali bercanda yang mengundang gelak tawa. Sampai di sebuah jembatan, Soonyoung pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengambil roti dan yang lain menunggunya.

"Teman-teman ! Aku membawa rotii !" Soonyoung kembali dengan dua kantong plastik yang berisi roti. "Satu orang dapat satu, oke ? Aku mengambil dua setiap rasa."

Seungcheol mengambil satu kantong plastik dan mendekat kearah Mingyu. "Mingyu, kau mau rasa apa ?"

"Apa saja."

"Tidak, jangan begitu. Semua roti ini enak sekali !" Mingyu mengambil roti rasa kari. "Yang ini saja."

"Baiklah. Kau mau yang mana Wonwoo ?" Seungcheol kini bertanya pada Wonwoo. 'Aku ingin roti kariii !' Wonwoo menjerit dalam hati. Wonwoo sangat suka roti kari dari toko nya Soonyoung. Tapi kalau teman-temannya mau, dia lebih baik mengalah.

"Aku yang mana saja." Jawab Wonwoo dengan tersenyum kecil. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, karena Wonwoo suka yang manis jadi kamu rasa melon saja." Seungchol memberikan Wonwoo roti rasa melon dan dibalas dengan terimakasih.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin rasa kari !" Seungkwan mengambil roti kari terakhir. "Kau bercanda ! Aku juga mau yang rasa kari !" Soonyoung merebut kembali roti dari tangan Seungkwan.

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dan Seungkwan. _'sudah kuduga akan terjadi,'_ Pikirnya.

"Hey ! Kau kan bisa makan kapan saja !" Seungkwan merenggut tidak suka. "Tidak mau !"

"Sudah, kau rasa krim saja." Seungcheol memberi Seungkwan roti krim dan Soonyoung langsung bersorak senang.

Mingyu menatap rotinya kemudian beralih menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa ditatap menengok ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum dan menyerahkan rotinya pada Wonwoo.

"Roti kari. Aku akan menukarnya dengan rasa melon."

"Boleh ?" Wonwoo menukar rotinya dengan milik Mingyu dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

' _Apa dia menyadarinya ?_ ' Wonwoo menatap roti karinya.

 **=O=**

Dirumah, Wonwoo menatap isi buku hariannya dan isi surat miliknya. "Benar-benar sama persis. Apa benar aku yang menulisnya ?"

"Ah, tidak ! Tidak ! Ini menyeramkan !" Wonwoo langsung melipat surat itu dan menaruh nya di laci meja belajarnya.

"Masa depan atau apapapun itu aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya." Setelahnya, Wonwoo terlelap.

Besoknya, Mingyu tidak masuk sekolah. Sampai hampir dua minggu berlalu, tidak ada kabar darinya.

"Mingyu kenapa tidak masuk ya ?" Jihoon bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Benar. Sudah 10 hari, ya. Dia tidak ada kabar sejak hari itu." Timpal Seungkwan.

"Harusnya aku meminta nomor teleponnya. Aku lupa."

"Padahal kita mau melihat bunga sakura mekar bersama."

Wonwoo terdiam. ' _Apa mungkin.. surat itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang Mingyu ?'_

Sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo langsung mengambil surat dari laci mejanya. Matanya menelurusi setiap isi surat itu.

 _{… 20 April. Pertandingan besar. Dua minggu Setelah bertemu Mingyu._

 _Ketika permainan softball, aku diminta menjadi pemukul. Aku menolak dan Soonyoung yang menggantikanku. Kemudian kelas kami kalah._

 _Saat itu aku menyesal menolak menjadi pemukul. Aku harap kamu yang saat ini tidak menolak dan menerima masukan dari Semua orang.}_

Wonwoo melihat tulisan terakhir di surat itu.

 _{.. Pada hari itu aku jatuh cinta pada Mingyu. }_

Wonwoo ingin pingsan saat ini.

.

.

.

 **Next ?**

Nah loh :v Yosh ! Chapter satu nya sudah Zhen update ~ Makasih ya yang udah review, jadi semangat. :D

BTW, ANIME ORANGE BENTAR LAGI RILIS ! Uhuu ga sabar T^T

Itu tahun sama tempat nya aku bingung. Jadi aku pake seadanya (?). Aku milih Changwon soalnya disana waktu musim semi bagus bangeeeet . Cerita ini juga berlatar belakang musim semi.

Maaf ya kalau bahasa nya masih aneh. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi ^^

Zhen ga bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya. :3 Review lagi ya.. Hhe


	3. Chapter 2

**ORANGE**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **A/N : Tanda** ** _{.. ..}_** **itu isi suratnya ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ Changwon, 20 April 2006 ]

Surat itu benar.

Hari ini ada pertandingan besar di sekolah Wonwoo. Jadi seluruh siswa diperkenankan memakai seragam olahraga.

Di surat itu, tidak ada penjelasan alasan Mingyu tidak hadir selama dua minggu. Wonwoo pikir, jika mereka tidak mengajak Mingyu waktu itu, mungkin bisa mencegah hal ini terjadi.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sedikit ekhem—khawatir tentang keadaan Mingyu.

Saat ini Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang berjalan menuju lapangan untuk menyusul dua sahabatnya—Seungcheol dan Seungkwan. Lagipula kelas mereka akan bertanding.

"Ah ! Itu Mingyu !" Jihoon mununjuk ke arah lapangan dimana Mingyu dan yang lainnya sedang bermain sepakbola. Mingyu yang merasa terpanggil menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Mingyu ! Kau kemana saja menghilang selama dua minggu ?" Soonyoung dan Jihoon langsung menghampiri Mingyu disusul oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku bolos." Mingyu menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Hee ?! Bolos ?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Jihoon menimpali. Diam-diam Wonwoo menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama dua minggu ?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Banyak hal."

"Jawaban macam apa itu !" Kemudian mereka semua tertawa.

 **=O=**

"Ayo ! Seungkwan bodoh ! Ambil bolanya !" Itu teriakan Soonyoung yang sedang menyemangati tim sepakbola kelasnya. Wonwoo tidak melihat Mingyu diantara siswa yang bermain sepakbola. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut lapangan dan menemukan Mingyu sedang duduk sendiri di pinggir lapangan.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah Mingyu dan duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa kau disini ? Tidak ikut bermain ?" Tanyanya.

Mingyu menoleh. "Tidak. Aku pemain cadangan."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku lama tidak masuk kelas. Aku juga tidak latihan." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian hening menyelimuti keduanya. Asik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo merasakan sakit dikakinya. Sepatu olahraga Wonwoo memang kekecilan. Itu karena dia salah memberikan ukuran sepatunya pada teman-temannya saat membelinya.

Karena terlanjur dan merasa tidak enak, Wonwoo tidak jadi protes dan tetap menerimanya.

Wonwoo mengusap ujung kaki nya yang diselimuti sepatu berharap sakitnya berkurang meski sedikit. Tanpa disadari, Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Ah, Seungcheol hebat sekali." Ucap Wonwoo yang baru saja melihat Seungcheol mencetak skor. Mingyu bergumam mengiyakan. Matanya tak lepas dari Seungcheol dan kawan-kawannya.

Wonwoo—seperti paham arti tatapan itu.

"Wonu-yaa ! Kelas kita hampir selesai !" Soonyoung menghampiri Wonwoo dan langsung menariknya. "Hey Mingyu. Dukung kami ya~ Hehe." Ucap Soonyoung sebelum pergi dan dibalas dua jempol Mingyu.

Saat sedang menonton pertandingan kelasnya, tiba-tiba dua orang teman kelasnya menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya ! Kami mohon padamu ! Bermainlah sebagai pemukul !"

' _Ini sungguh terjadi. Bagaimana ini ?'_ Kemudian dua siswa itu berlutut di hadapan Wonwoo dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Wonwoo-ya, kamu harus melakukan _home run_ dan kelas kita akan menang !"

Wonwoo berpikir. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan. Dia memukul atau kelas nya akan kalah. Semua berharap padanya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa. Dia tidak percaya diri dan terlalu takut.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

"Ayolah Wonwoo ! Bukankah kau bermain softball di SMP ?"

"Iya, t-tapi—"

"Kakimu, sakit kan ?" Tanya Mingyu—yang entah sejak kapan ada disini bersama Seungkwan dan Seungcheol.

Semua menatap Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, kau cidera ? Kau baik saja ?" Jihoon bertanya.

"Eh ? Benarkah ? Bagian mana yang sakit ?" Teman-temannya melihat kaki Wonwoo. "Sedikit saja perlihatkan pada kami"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja kok. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah ! Aku yang akan jadi pemukul !" Soonyoung berdiri dengan tangan terangkat. "Kau tidak bisa kan ? Kau tidak tahu cara memukul !" Ucapan Jihoon tidak digubris oleh Soonyoung.

Wonwoo semakin bingung. Apa menolak ide yang bagus ? Tapi jika Wonwoo menolak, dia akan menyesal. Wonwoo tidak ingin melarikan diri. Wonwoo tidak mau memberikan tanggung jawab nya pada temannya.

Wonwoo tidak ingin membawa penyesalan untuk dirinya sepuluh tahun yang akan datang.

Wonwoo memutuskan. "Aku akan melakukannya ! Aku akan bermain."

"Tapi kakimu—" Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Siapa peduli dengan kakinya. Rasa sakit akan hilang begitu saja. Tapi rasa penyesalan tidak akan hilang sampai sepuluh tahun nanti.

Wonwoo bersiap. Dia menggenggam erat pemukul bola itu. Bola pertama datang dengan cepat, sehingga Wonwoo tidak dapat memukulnya.

"STRIKE OUT !" Suasana di lapangan itu jadi menegangkan. Kesempatan Wonwoo hanya dua kali lagi.

Wonwoo kembali bersiap. Wonwoo yakin kali ini pasti bisa.

Bola kedua datang dan—

TAAAK !

—Wonwoo berhasil memukul bolanya hinga jauh keluar lapangan. "HOME RUN !" Teriak teman-temannya.

"Wonwoo ! Lari ! Cepat lari !" Wonwoo dengan setengah terkejut langsung berlari menuju base akhir. Setelahnya sorak sorai tendengar di lapangan itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Merasa puas dengan hasilnya. Wonwoo senang dia tidak melarikan diri.

Wonwoo berlari kearah teman-temannya dan berpelukan. Wonwoo melihat ke arah Mingyu yang bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

 **=O=**

Pertandingan telah selesai.

' _Ini benar-benar parah.'_ Wonwoo berjalan dengan tertatih karena sakit di kakinya semakin menjadi. Wonwoo berjongkok dan mengelus kakinya. Dalam hati dirinya menjerit kesakitan. Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Mingyu dengan kotak P3K ditangannya. "Biar kulihat lukamu. Duduklah disana." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu berjalan kearah bangku di dekat situ dan membuka kotak P3K nya. "Aku tak apa, sungguh." tolak Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah cepat kemari." Wonwoo menurut dan duduk di bangku, sedangkan Mingyu jongkok dihadapannya.

Perlahan, Mingyu melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang dipakai Wonwoo. Dan benar saja, lecet di kaki Wonwoo sangat parah.

Mingyu mengambil obat merah dan menuangkannya di kapas sebelum dioles pada kaki Wonwoo. Saat kapas itu menyentuh luka nya, Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dan meringis.

"Harusnya kau bilang saja kalau ukurannya tidak pas." Ucap Mingyu. Tangannya masih telaten mengobati luka pada kaki Wonwoo.

"Tapi, pertandingan olahraga hanya kali ini saja. Jadi bukan masalah."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. "Mengatakannya sekarang sudah terlambat."

"Aku hanya perlu menahannya." Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. Mingyu mengambil plester dan menempelkannya pada luka Wonwoo. "Jika kau selalu menahan sesuatu, kau akan melewatkan kesempatan."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Tapi hal seperti itu lebih baik untukku." Mingyu terdiam sejenak. " Selama tidak merepotkan teman-teman, tak akan ada yang menyadarinya."

Mingyu menghela napas dan menunduk. "Aku memperhatikanmu, kau tahu." Mingyu mendongak. "Aku penasaran."

Wonwoo terkejut. Mata sipitnya sedikit melebar. Pipinya merona tipis karena perkataan Mingyu.

"Sudah selesai." Mingyu membereskan kotak P3K nya dan berdiri. "Aku duluan." Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian Mingyu berjalan menjauh.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo berdiri dan beseru, "Kau juga, Mingyu !" Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. "Jika kau ingin bermain sepakbola, kau harus mengatakannya !"

Wonwoo masih ingat tatapan Mingyu di lapangan tadi. Sepertinya Mingyu benar-benar ingin bermain.

Mingyu masih terdiam. "Aku juga memperhatikanmu, Kim Mingyu." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Mingyu langsung tersenyum. "Pukulan mu hebat sekali. Aku akan bergabung dengan tim sepakbola tahun depan. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari Seungcheol, jadi lihat pertandinganku nanti !" Ucap Mingyu dengan menunjukkan jari yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Wonwoo mengangguk semangat. "Pasti !" Mingyu berbalik dan melangkah jauh.

Ternyata, semua yang ditulis surat itu memang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Karena pada hari itu, Jeon Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada Kim Mingyu.

Mereka pulang bersama seperti biasa. Saling bercanda dan membicarakan banyak hal. Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang tengah tertawa.

' _Untuk diriku sepuluh tahun di masa depan. Apa satu penyesalanmu sudah menghilang ?'_ Wonwoo menatap langit di atasnya.

 **=O=**

[ Changwon, 2016 ]

"Wonwoo !" Pria yang dipanggil menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi di tangan kanannya dan membawa se- _bucket_ bunga di tangan kirinya.

Pria itu menghampiri Wonwoo. "Lihat bunga ini. Indah bukan ?"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk Mingyu."

"Mingyu tidak akan senang." Wonwoo mengambil bayi dalam gendongan pria itu dan menggendongnya. "Biar saja."

"Wonwoo ! Seungcheol !" Kedua pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung bersama Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang memanggil mereka.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu. Ya ampun, lucunyaa." Sooyoung mencubit pipi bayi digendongan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sehat ?" Seungcheol bertanya pada teman-teamannya dan dibalas anggukan.

Jihoon memperhatikan bayi itu. "Mata nya sangat mirip dengan mu, Wonwoo."

"Untung tidak mirip dengan Seungcheol." Seungkwan terkekeh geli. "Diam kau."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Seungcheol. "Untuk menepati janji kita pada Mingyu."

 **=O=**

[ Changwon, 2006 ]

 _{… Saat usiaku menginjak 26 tahun, aku memiliki banyak penyesalan._

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Mingyu tidak lagi bersama kami._

 _Aku mohon, jangan biarkan sesuatu yang penting pergi dengan mudah. Dan aku mohon, perhatikan Mingyu dengan sangat dekat …}_

Wonwoo menatap tidak percaya isi surat yang dibacanya. "Mingyu, meninggal ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next ?**

 **.**

Tolong jangan bash aku, hhu T^T Gak tega nulisnyaa~~ Bahasanya makin amburadul disini. Jam 2 pagi baru selesai. TT

Yang penasaran sama Mingyu udah kejawab yaa~~ hehe.

Maaf ya, aku belum bisa bales reviewnya. Tapi aku seneng kalian mau review cerita ku ini. Bikin semangat, bener deh. Review lagi ya :3

Chapter ini belum bisa aku panjangin, tapi aku usahakan chapter depan bakal dipanjangin. Aku usahain cepet update juga.

Yang nanya tentang Orange, anime nya bakal rilis deket2 ini, lupa kapan. Tapi trailernya udah keluar kok. Bisa di cek di youtube :v

Aku mau kasih saran film bagi yang belum nonton. Judulnya 'No Longer Heroin'. Sumpah itu seru banget. Awalnya mau aku buat FF, cuma yaaaa gitu. Yang jadi cowoknya, dia main jadi Kakeru di Live action Orange.


	4. Chapter 3

Besoknya, selama pejaran berlangsung Wonwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu. Ia teringat dengan surat yang dibacanya semalam. _Apa benar Mingyu akan meninggal ?_

Sampai waktu makan siang, seperti biasa Wonwoo dan teman-temannya memakan bekal mereka bersama. Dan Mingyu yang akan pergi ke kantin.

"Oh iya Mingyu. Aku mendengarnya, loh." Ucap Seungcheol. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung temannya itu. "Kau bilang permainan sepak bolaku bagus, 'kan ? Benarkan Wonwoo ?" Lanjutnya sambil mentap Wonwoo.

"Eh ?" — _gawat_.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah datar. Kemudian tersenyum dengan menawan sambil mencubit kecil pipi Wonwoo. "Jangan beritahu orang lain, dong."

 _/blush/_ Pipi Wonwoo sedikit merona karena perlakuan kecil Mingyu. — _dan dia memanggil 'Wonwoo' untuk pertama kalinya._

"Mingyu, apa hari ini kau tidak membawa bekal makan siang lagi ?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Ibuku tidak memasak."

"Oh, kalau Wonwoo membuat bekal makan siangnya sendiri."

Mingyu mendekat ke arah Wonwoo dan ber-waah melihat bekal makan siang yang dibawa oleh Wonwoo. "Kalau begitu buatkan satu untukku," pinta Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung mengangguk semangat. "Akan aku buatkan besok !"

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya bercanda, kok." Mingyu terkekeh kecil. Kemudian Mingyu langsung pergi ke kantin bersama Seungcheol dan Soonyoung.

{.. _Setelah itu aku menghentikan niat untuk membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Mingyu. Jika dulu aku membuatnya, apa aku tak akan menyesalinya ? Aku ingin membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Mingyu. ..}_

Dan isi surat itu sukses membuat Wonwoo bimbang semalaman.

(***)

Tapi, akhirnya Wonwoo bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dengan semangat dan langsung memasak makanan untuk bekal dua orang.

Iya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuatkan Mingyu bekal juga. Urusan diterima atau tidak, itu belakangan. Wonwoo tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan.

Wonwoo pergi sekolah dengan tas kecil berisi bekal makan siang untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap bekal itu dan tersenyum.

"Kira-kira, apa pendapat Mingyu soal ini, ya?" Wonwoo bermonolog selama perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

Setelah sampai, Wonwoo langsung berjalan ke arah loker untuk mengganti sepatunya. Dan disitu dia bertemu Mingyu.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo," Sapa Mingyu dan dibalas juga oleh Wonwoo. Kemudian datang Jihoon dan mereka berbalas sapa juga.

"Apa itu yang kau pegang ?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung senang. "Oh ini—"

"—Ini penelitian modern tentang fenomena yang tidak bisa dijelaskan." kata Jihoon. Oh oh.

"Apa menarik ?"

Wonwoo terdiam melihat keduanya. Dia malu sendiri karena mengira Mingyu bertanya padanya. Kemudian Wonwoo menatap bekal yang dibuatnya itu dan menjadi ragu untuk diberikan kepada Mingyu.

Sampai pada istirahat makan siang pun, Wonwoo belum memberikan bekal makan siang itu pada Mingyu.

Akhirnya saat pulang, Wonwoo terdiam di dekat loker sekolah. Tiba-tiba Mingyu datang menghampirinya.

"Wonwoo, kamu belum pulang ? Sedang apa disini ?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang sedang piket."

Mingyu mengangguk. Kemudian netranya melirik kearah tas kecil yang dibawa Wonwoo. "Apa itu ? Kau memegangnya sejak tadi. Biar kulihat."

Saat Mingyu ingin mengambil tas itu, Wonwoo langsung mendekapnya. "Jangan !"

Mingyu terdiam. Begitu juga Wonwoo.

"Maaf," ucap Mingyu lalu pergi dari hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa bersalah. Lagipula, ini 'kan untuk Mingyu. Kenapa pula dia melarangnya.

"Wonwoo ! Maaf menunggu. Ayo pulang," Jihoon dan Sooyoung menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih terdiam.

Wonwoo memikirkan surat itu. Surat yang mengatakan bahwa dalam 10 tahun dirinya punya banyak penyesalan. Dan mengatakan bahwa dalam 10 tahun, Mingyu sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi.

"Maaf teman-teman." Wonwoo menatap kedua temannya. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan."

Stelah berkata seperti itu, Wonwoo langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya itu. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan bertanya dan dibalas gelengan darinya.

Wonwoo berlari ke arah lapangan sekolah dimana para klub olahraga sedang berlatih. Dan tentu saja disitu ada Mingyu (yang sempat dipaksa Seungcheol untuk ikut latihan di klub sepakbola) yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan semangat. Untuk itu, Wonwoo memutuskan menunggu Mingyu selesai berlatih.

Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu di depan gerbang sekolah. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya Mingyu keluar bersama dengan Seungcheol yang menggiring sepedanya. Melihatnya, Wonwoo langsung menghampiri Mingyu.

"Mingyu."

Mingyu dan Seungcheol langsung menghentikan jalan mereka dan menatap heran ke arah Wonwoo.

"Maaf." Wonwoo menundukan pandangannya. "Maaf untuk yang tadi." Kemudian langsung berbalik arah.

"Wonwoo !" Teriak Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh. "Ayo pulang bersama."

Seungcheol yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tersenyum. Dia langsung menaiki sepedanya dan pergi. "Aku duluan, ya. Sampai ketemu besok."

Wonwoo terdiam _—ini tidak tertulis di dalam surat._

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah taman dengan danau kecil didepannya. Keduanya menikmati indahnya taman itu.

"Wonwoo, apa yang kau lakukan saat pulang ke rumah ?"

"Hm, membantu ibu, mungkin ? Hehe."

"Waah rajin sekali."

"Kalau kamu ? Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Bermain _game_. Haha."

"Jadi waktu kau tidak masuk sekolah seminggu, kau juga bermain _game_ ?" Mingyu terdiam, tapi kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, tapi kau juga bermain sepakbola 'kan ? Tadi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya." Wonwoo sedikit tersenyum. Tapi Mingyu hanya menatap danau di depannya—tidak menghiraukan ucapan Wonwoo.

"Aku.. tidak ikut klub apapun." ucap Mingyu lirih.

"Eh ?"

"Ibuku.. _—_

— meninggal.."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hehe telat bnget ya updatenya :v Gpp lah ~~ Jan ngambek ye wkwk :v**


	5. Chapter 4

"Ibuku ... meninggal." Mingyu menatap lurus danau di depannya dengan tatapan sedih. Dan Wonwoo yang mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba dari Mingyu tentu terkejut.

"Ibuku meningal pada saat upacara semester baru. Dan saat itu aku sedang berada di rumah. Selama proses pemakaman aku tidak masuk sekolah." Mingyu menghela napas. "Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu tidak akan ikut klub apapun."

Wonwoo menunduk, _jadi maksud surat itu melarang kami mengajak Mingyu, karena ini ?_

"Maaf mengatakan hal aneh." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo yang melamun sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, tidak, maaf .. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya padamu." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Mingyu yang langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan pergi. Wonwoo bisa mendengar jika suara Mingyu sedikit bergetar. Dan matanya sedikit memerah.

 _Tidak, aku kembali mengulang penyesalan yang sama.._

"Kim Mingyu !" Wonwoo mendekat kearah Mingyu yang berhenti. Dikeluarkannya bekal makan siang buatannya itu dan diberikan pada Mingyu dengan sedikit kaku.

"Ini. Aku buatkan—maksudku ibuku.. Ah tidak..—" Wonwoo terdiam sebentar. "—pokoknya ini bekal untukmu. Awalnya aku ingin memberikan ini saat jam makan siang tapi—hhh.. Besok aku buatkan lagi—ah tidak. Aku meminta ibuku membuatkan lagi untukmu. Lusa, bahkan setiap hari."

Wonwoo sebenarnya malu untuk bilang kalau dia yang membuatkan bekal makan siang itu. Tanpa diberitahu pun sepertinya Mingyu juga sudah tahu. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang bersinar seakan-akan lupa dengan kesedihannya.

Mingyu menerima kotak bekal itu. "Sebenarnya, aku juga berharap ... Dibuatkan bekal olehmu" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Karena itu, aku senang sekali."

"Terimakasih, Won."

— _dia hampir menangis. Aku tidak menyangka hanya dengan bekal makan siang bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini._

Senyum Mingyu akan terus tersimpan selama 10 tahun. Bahkan selamanya.

 **[ Changwon, 2016 ]**

Kelima orang itu—Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Jihoon, Seungkwan, dan Soonyoung— dan seorang bayi imut yang tengah digendong Wonwoo itu memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah dengan tanaman hias disepanjang jalannya.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut yang sudah memutih dengan punggung yang sudah agak bungkuk membukakan pintu untuk kelima orang itu dan tersenyum.

"Masuklah," ucapnya dengan suara serak khas orang tua. Mereka pun memasuki rumah tua yang masih terlihat sangat bagus itu.

"Dia manis sekali," Ucap Jihoon saat melihat sebuah album berisi foto-foto masa kecil dari seseorang. Kim Mingyu. Teman mereka. Sahabat mereka.

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja sedang, dengan duduk dilantai berhadapan dengan nenek dari seorang Kim Mingyu di ruang utama. Terlihat jelas di ruang itu sebuah foto Mingyu yang tersenyum dengan jas sekolahnya dan fotonya bersama neneknya.

"Um, sebenarnya kami ingin berkunjung lebih awal." Seungheol membuka pembicaraan. " Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, kami tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain."

"Aku dan Seungkwan selalu bertengkar." Ucap Jihoon dan disetujui oleh Seungkwan.

"Tapi setelah Wonwoo dan Seungcheol menikah, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali dan menepati janji kita kepada Mingyu."

"Mingyu mendapat masalah kemudian kecelakaan. Dan meninggal setelahnya." Ucap Seungcheol dengan pelan. "Tolong beritahu kami. Apa benar itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan ?"

Nenek Mingyu tersenyum pada foto Mingyu dan berkata, "Ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka, Gyu."

(***)

 **[ Changwon, 2006 ]**

 _{.. —pada usia ke 17, tepat pada musim gugur, Mingyu meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dan kami berusaha menepati janji kami padanya. Yang paling kami sesali adalah, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Mingyu. ..}_

 **—1 Mei**

 _{.. Seminggu sejak Mingyu bermain sepakbola, dia mundur dari klub sepakbola yang pernah diikutinya. Ps. Semustahil apapun, aku ingin Mingyu kembali ikut klub sepakbola. Karena aku yakin, dia pasti sangat menginginkannya. ..}_

Wonwoo yang semalam membaca isi surat tersebut ingat percakapan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Tentang Mingyu yang berjanji pada ibunya tidak akan mengikuti klub apapun. Dengan itu, Wonwoo bertekad untuk membuat Mingyu kembali mengikuti klub sepakbola.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam kelasnya dan melihat Mingyu yang sudah datang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan teman-temannya. Wonwoo dengan wajah datarnya mendatangi meja Mingyu.

"Mingyu." ucap Wonwoo penuh penekanan. Sontak yang dipanggil menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Kau—"

"Selamat pagi semuaa !" Tiba-tiba Seungcheol datang dengan berteriak bersama beberapa (yang sepertinya) angota klubnya.

"Dengar semuanya .." Seungcheol mendekati Mingyu dan merangkulnya. "Mulai hari ini, KIM MINGYU RESMI menjadi anggota klub sepakbola !"

"Wah benarkah ? Selamat ya Gyu~"

"Jangan lupa traktiran yaa.. "

"Aku ikut senang~~"

"Traktiran Ming ! Wkwk."

Dan banyak lagi komentar dari teman-teman sekelasnya (karena Seungcheol berteriak dengan sangat keras).

Wonwoo yang mendengar hal itu pun kaget, _—eh ? Apa masa depan berubah ? Kenapa berbeda dengan yang disurat ?_

Tapi disamping hal itu, Wonwoo sebenarnya senang.

(***)

Pulang sekolah, mereka ikut menonton Mingyu yang latihan sepakbola sebagai anggota resmi. Yang menonton tidak hanya mereka. Banyak para senior dan junior yang juga menonton para anggota klub sepakbola. Karena, Mingyu dan Seuncheol itu sebenarnya termasuk dalam deretan para siswa populer.

Saat Mingyu ingin mengambil bola yang ada dipinggir lapangan, bola itu diambil oleh seorang siswi—yang dia yakini seorang senior— mengambilnya kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau hebat." Ucap senior itu. Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. "Kau dari Seoul kan ?"

"Iya."

"Aku juga."

Soonyoung yang melihat percakapan kedua orang itu dari jauh menjadi heboh sendiri.

"Waah ! Bukan kah itu Airin sunbae ?! Astagaa mereka terlihat cocok, 'kan ?"

(***)

 **—2 Mei**

 _{.. Pada istirahat makan siang, Airin sunbae akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu. Mereka berdua akan berpacaran. ..}_

"Gunting, kertas, batu !"

Mingyu, _batu._

Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, _kertas._

"Yeay ! Mingyu yang beli minuman yaa ~" Ucap Seungkwan jahil.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Mana kertas pesanannya ?" tanya Mingyu. Seungcheol memberikan kertas kecil berisi pesanan mereka pada Mingyu. Kemudian Mingyu langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

Sambil menunggu Mingyu, mereka semua bercakap-cakap dan terkadang tertawa. Sampai tiba-tiba Soonyoung berteriak.

"Wah ! Kalian semua lihatlah !" kami semua langsung menghampiri Soonyoung yang berada di jendela kelas. Kemudian mata kami langsung melihat Mingyu dan Airin sunbae tengah berbicara.

"Astaga, aku yakin sunbae itu sedang menyatakan perasaannya." perkataan Seungkwan diangguki oleh semua temannya—kecuali Wonwoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu datang dengan botol minmannya ditangannya. "Ini minuman kalian. Soda, jus, susu."

"Oya Mingyu, tadi kau ditembak Airin sunbae kan ?" tanya Soonyoung. Dasar mulut ember. Dengan malu-malu Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tuh kan benar ! Lalu, apa kalian berpacaran ?"

"Tidak, aku akan memberikan jawabannya nanti saat pulang sekolah."

Wonwoo yang sedaritadi diam mengambil uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Mingyu. "Mingyu uangnya."

"Tidak usah, anggap saja bayarannya karena kau setiap hari membuatkanku bekal."

"Baiklah terimakasih."

Wonwoo ingat.

 _{.. Pada pelajaran keempat, pinjamkan penghapus dan pensil pada Mingyu karena dia lupa membawa tempat pensil._

 _Saat Mingyu mengembalikannya, aku ingin kau melihat kedalam penghapus itu. Ada kertas kecil didalamnya. Demi perasaanku sendiri, agar jujur tersampaikan._

 _Ps. Jika kau melihat ini, mungkin ada yang berubah.}_

Dan Wonwoo benar-benar meminjamkan pensil dan penghapusnya pada Mingyu. Saat pelajaran selesai, Mingyu mengembalikan pensil dan penghapus Wonwoo pada pemiliknya.

"Terimakasih. Aku sangat terbantu."

Wonwoo mengambilnya dan dia melihat secarik kertas dari penghapusnya. Saat dia akan mengambilnya, salah satu temannya memanggilnya.

"Wonwoo, waktunya bersih-bersih !"

"Oh, sudah waktunya ?" Wonwoo langsung memasukkan kembali penghapusnya pada tempat pensilnya dan langsung keluar kelas. Tanpa sadar Mingyu yang memperhatikannya.

Wonwoo selesai bersih-bersih saat waktu pulang. Setelah meminta salah satu temannya membersihkan sisanya, dengan perasaan aneh Wonwoo segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Beberapa temannya masih ada yang bersih-bersih.

Dibukanya tempat pensil miliknya dan langsung mengambil kertas dari penghapusnya itu.

 ** _'menurutmu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku berpacaran dengan Airin sunbae ?'_**

Wonwoo langsung terdiam. Dengan terburu-buru—karena takut Mingyu sudah memberikan jawabannya pada Airin sunbae— dia langsung mengeluarkan bukunya dan merobek kertasnya dan mengeluarkan pensilnya.

Ditulisnya jawabannya di kertas itu dan dan dia lipat. Wonwoo bergegas menuju loker sepatu milik Mingyu. Dengan gugup, dia masukan kertas itu kedalam loker Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan lega dan cemas. Saat sampai dikelas, Soonyoung memanggilnya. Disana ada teman-temannya yang menghadap jendela kelas.

"Wonwoo, kemarilah. Mingyu sedang memberikan jawabannya pada Airin sunbae."

Wonwoo mendekat dan melihat di koridor Mingyu dan Airin sunbae yang sedang berbicara. Percakapan mereka tidak terdengar karena mereka melihat dari lantai 2. Tapi melihat Airin sunbae yang tersenyum kemudian pergi membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak karuan.

"Mingyu !" Seungkwan berteriak. Mingyu otomatis menoleh. "Kau bilang apa ?" tanyanya.

Mingyu dengan wajah tertunduk membuat lingkaran diatas kepalanya. Semua teman-temannya langsung berteriak heboh mengetahui Mingyu sekarang sudah punya kekasih yang sama-sama populer.

"Heh, baru segitu." -Jihoon.

"Tenanglah Jihon, kau kan punya aku." -Soonyoung.

Tapi tidak untuk Wonwoo. Dia langsung berbalik dan pulang tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya. Wonwoo juga bingung sendiri. Kenapa dia seperti ini ? Wonwoo langsung duduk dikasurnya saat sampai dirumah. Sambil meminum jus nya yang tadi dibeli oleh Mingyu, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

 _—maafkan aku diriku dimasa depan, aku tidak bisa menghapus satu penyesalan._

(***)

Mingyu yang saat itu selesai latihan klub, menuju lokernya untuk segera pulang. Tapi matanya menatap secarik kertas didalam lokernya. Dengan ragu, diambil surat itu dan dibuka olehnya. Dirinya sedikit terkejut saat melihat isinya.

 **'JANGAN.' —jww**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAHAHA :v Nih updatenya, lumayan cepet kan :v Yang kemarin minta dipanjangin, sudah yaaa ...

 **tolong banget itu nama ciwinya maksa :'v abis aku gatau mau siapa lagiii :v**

 **Btw, menurut kalian anak wonu enakan (?) adopsi atau lahirin (?) :v**

Makasih bnget yang kemarin udh review ! Aku terharu T.T Jadi semangat ~~

Review lagi juseyoo~~


	6. Chapter 5

**__****_Hai :) Maaf baru update. Adakah yang masih nunggu ini lanjut ? Soalnya 2 minggu lagi aku UN :v Jadi yaaa gitu. hehe._**

 ** _Btw, aku nulis suratnya dibagian awal disini._**

.

 **Enjoy.**

.

 ** _{Aku ingin, kau memanggil Mingyu dengan suaramu sendiri. Aku ingin kau menjawab semua panggilan Mingyu. Aku menyesal tidak menjawab panggilannya. }_**

.

Jadi, Mingyu dan Airin telah resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan Wonwoo yang masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana nasib surat yang ia taruh di loker Mingyu kemarin.

Dan pagi ini Wonwoo berkata pada Mingyu jika ia mungkin tidak akan memberi Mingyu bekal lagi dengan alasan tidak enak hati dengan Airin _sunbae_. Dan Mingyu mengangguk memaklumi.

Sejak itu juga, Mingyu selalu bersama Airin. Hubungan Mingyu dan teman-temannya mulai memiliki jarak. Bahkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga jarang berbincang. Hanya mengucapkan _selamat pagi_ atau _sampai jumpa besok_.

Wonwoo yang biasanya pendiam kini menjadi lebih pendiam. Setiap ada Mingyu, Wonwoo pasti berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Wonwoo bahkan bingung kenapa ia harus menghindari Mingyu. Bahkan jika Mingyu memanggilnya ia tidak pernah menengok atau menjawab panggilan Mingyu

Atau saat Mingyu sedang terlihat sendiri, Wonwoo merasa senang dan ingin menghampirinya. Tapi saat ia akan menyapa Mingyu, Airin _sunbae_ selalu tiba-tiba datang dan Wonwoo langsung berbalik arah menjauhi sepasang kekasih itu.

Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga dua minggu ini.

Tapi Wonwoo berpikir. Mungkin lebih baik ia berbicara pada Mingyu agar dirinya tidak menyesal. Jadi saat Mingyu keluar dari kelas untuk pulang, Wonwoo akan mengerjarnya. Tapi,

 **BRAK!**

Saat ia keluar dari pintu kelas, ia tertabrak oleh seseorang dan Wonwoo jatuh terduduk sedangkan orang yang menabraknya meringis kecil.

Mingyu langsung menengok kearah suara keras tadi dan saat melihat Wonwoo yang terduduk, Mingyu langsung menghampirinya.

"Wonwoo ! Kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa kau terluka ?"

"Mingyu ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kenapa kau membelanya ? Dia yang menabrakku !" Oh, suara itu. Wonwoo sedikit mendongak dan melihat Airin _sunbae_ yang memegangi lengannya sambil menatap tajam dirinya.

Mingu menghiraukan ocehan kekasihnya itu dan tetap bertanya kepada Wonwoo yang membuat Airin semakin geram.

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau tidak punya mata, hah ?" Airin membentak Wonwoo dengan keras yang membuat beberapa siswa dikoridor melihat kearah mereka.

Wonwoo kesal dengan ucapan wanita dihadapannya. Wonwoo ingin sekali membentaknya atau menjambak rambut panjangnya itu. Jika wanita ini bukan seniornya, mungkin Wonwoo akan benar-benar melakukannya.

Akhirnya Wonwoo bangkit dengan wajah tertunduk. Mingyu melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku minta maaf, _sunbae_." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada datar dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Wonwoo langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat Wonwoo ingin menuruni tangga, seseorang menarik tangannya. Choi Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak boleh lari, Won." Seungcheol terkekeh. "Aku ini sahabatmu. Aku tahu kau ingin berbicara dengan Mingyu. Lakukanlah."

"Tapi-,"

Seungcheol mengehela napas. "Haah, kau tahu ? Ini sangat menyebalkan. Mingyu sekarang jarang latihan. Dia tidak berkonsentrasi saat bermain. Badannya ada di lapangan, tapi jiwanya pergi entah kemana."

Seungcheol menepuk bahu Wonwoo. "Dia sangat kesulitan, Won. Dia juga ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku tahu kau itu pemalu, tapi, bicaralah padanya."

"Kita ini sahabat, kan ?"

.

.

Wonwoo langsung berlari mencari Mingyu disekitar sekolah dan berharap Mingyu belum keluar dari gedung sekolah. Wonwoo mencarinya di lapangan sepakbola tetapi ia tidak ada.

Kemudian matanya menangkap postur seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya di koridor. Wonwoo tersenyum. Dengan lantang ia berteriak, "KIM MINGYU !"

Pria tan di depannya menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang. Wonwoo berlari menghampiri Mingyu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Wonwoo mengatur ekspresi wajahnya agar terlihat biasa saja baru berbicara pada Mingyu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak pernah menjawab panggilanmu." Mingyu terdiam. "Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan semua."

Pria dihadapan Wonwoo tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan kedua gigi taringnya yang membuatnya semakin mempesona. Dan lihatlah bagaimana Wonwoo yang sedang mengatur agar pipinya tidak merona.

"Aku lupa."

.

.

Angin sore melambai dengan lembut membuat surai kedua orang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah bergerak halus. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dengan suasana hening dan agak canggung menghiasi mereka.

"Aku putus dengan Airin _sunbae_." Pria yang lebih tinggi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kenapa ? Bukankah kalian baru berpacaran sebentar ?"

"Awalnya, aku pikir Airin _sunbae_ memiliki kepribadian yang hebat. Tapi saat aku berpacaran dengannya, semua jadi terasa berbeda."

"Tapi-,"

" _Jangan_." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo disebelahnya. "Kau yang bilang itu, kan ?"

Hal itu sukses membuat Wonwoo terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya karena ia malu.

"Lagipula, ada seseorang yang lebih menarik perhatianku daripada Airin _sunbae_." Mingyu berkata sambil tersenyum, bahkan melirik Jeon Wonwoo yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Apa- dia orang kau suka ?"

Mingyu menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "RAHASIA," dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo disana.

"Yaa !"

Mingyu melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo dari kejauhan. Setidaknya, hubungan mereka sudah membaik, kan ? Dan Wonwoo mensyukuri hal itu.

.

.

Saat pelajaran kimia, Prof. Oh menjelaskan materi tentang penjelajahan waktu yang tentu saja membuat Jeon Wonwoo tertarik dan mendengarkan setiap penjelasaannya.

 **(Kalau pusing bagian ini dilewat aja :v)** "Jadi, anggaplah kita berada di dunia A. Di dunia ini, waktu akan terus berjalan." Prof. Oh menggambar garis memanjang dengan huruf A di kedua sisinya. "Tapi, ada suatu kejadian yang mengakibatkan terjadinya dunia baru," dia membuat titik ditengah dan menarik garis memanjang yang baru.

"Ini disebut dunia pararel." Dan semua siswa disana mengangguk -angguk. "Tapi, jika kita kembali ke masa lalu untuk merubah sesuatu, itu tidak akan terpengaruh pada dunia kita yang asli, tapi di dunia yang lain."

Jihoon mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya. "Meskipun kita tetap berusaha mengubah masa lalu dan membuat dunia baru, itu tidak akan berubah pada diri kita ?"

Prof. Oh mengangguk. Dan kelas dilanjutkan dengan materi yang lain. Tapi Wonwoo terus termenung memikirkan perkataan Prof. Oh tadi.

 _"Jadi, meskipun di dunia ini aku menyelamatkan Mingyu, tapi dunia yang mengirimiku surat tidak akan berubah. Penyesalanku disana, juga tidak menghilang."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 ** _{.. Festival sekolah. Kolam renang. Aku ingin kenangan itu dengan Mingyu tetap ada sampai nanti.}_**

 ** _._**

 **Anggap lah itu bocoran chapter depan :v Makasih banget yang udah baca.**

 **Jangan lupa review ;;-;;**


End file.
